Bath tubs, sinks, and many other fluid holding platforms almost always use some device or mechanism which is incorporated into their drains that limit the size of the effective drain opening so that larger objects which could potentially pass through the drain opening and clog the plumbing are prevented from going down. The Pop-up stopper is one such commonly used device. When its open, or in the up, position water may pass through freely but because of its design, shape and placement in the drain opening it effectively limits the size of the drain opening to keep larger objects from falling through. The pop up stopper has a mechanical connection to an actuator rod, which would cause the stopper to move to an open position, permitting water to drain from the platform, and to a closed position, holding the water in the sink, tub or other water holding platform, hereinafter collectively but not limited to sink. When the stopper is in the closed position, it forms a seal with a flange of the plumbing drain of the sink preventing the water from draining from the basin of the sink. It is known that the pop up stopper in time may fail, become damaged, lost, or that the sink basin may not include a stopper at all. Some sinks and tubs may have a different type of stopper or no stopper at all. These sinks may have been designed with an element which is located further down in the drain which passes in front of the water flow and reduces the size of the effective opening to prevent larger objects from going down past it and potentially clogging the plumbing. These elements can also break, rot or be missing altogether. Depending on the specific sink or other water holding platform, it may be difficult to replace the pop up stopper, or other damaged or missing device designed to prevent larger objects from passing through and causing a clog, and professional repair services are expensive. What is required is an inexpensive repair device which may be easily placed in the plumbing drain, that can adjust to the inside diameter of the plumbing drain of the sink, is easily removable, and would restore the original look and function of the drain, including prevention of the loss of items down the drain to the trap, while still providing a large, unrestrictive opening that would not trap hair or otherwise restrict water flow. Specifically it is a goal of the present invention to maximize the unrestricted area of fluid flow through the inner channel and minimize the surface area of any occluding objects such as the cross bars in the present invention. Preferably a ratio of the top surface area of the cross bars, the occlusions, to the open area of the inner channel being less than 30 percent and an optimal ratio of less than 25 percent and a preferred range between 15 to 20 percent depending on the area of the inner channel.